"Supervisor"
* * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 17.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 150 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |image1 = Supervisor.png}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 17.7.0 update Appearance It is a military desert-tanned bolt action sniper rifle with a thick handguard. It sports an armrest on the stock, 10-round magazine, 10X x-ray optical sniper scope, bipod and the long thick barrel. Strategy It deals extremely high damage, low fire rate, good capacity and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head as always, to deal ultimate damage. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *The X-Ray Vision allows you to see hidden and/or invisible enemies. However, it works ONLY if you are using a scope, for the sake of making the gameplay of others a bit fair, just like all weapons with X-Ray vision attribute. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another Sniper. *It is ideal for hitting enemy armor hard. Much better if it is done in headshots, due to its devastating damage. *After successfully landing shots on enemies, it is advisable to move away from your sniping zone for obvious reasons. *Useful against Jetpack users, but make sure to aim very well to not waste ammo. *As always, don't stand still while shooting, as it is useful in reducing susceptibility to counterattacks. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. **Try to pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for offset it. *Use weapons that slow the opponent down so you can easily shoot them. *The piercing shot attribute might come in handy especially in coop survival or fighting monsters in the game since you can try to hit more than one enemy. *You can use this at most ranges. **Since this is a Sniper, so try to avoid close ranged engagements. *Aim well to conserve ammo. *Useful for encountering against any gadgets or weapons that has a attribute, due to the X-ray scope. Counters *Overwhelm its users with a fast-firing weapons. *Area damage weapons can easily mess the user's aim. *Hiding is fine, as long as you keep moving, since it does not wall-break. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wall break effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this tactic. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Avoid its users's sight at all times if you are having troubles with them. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *The high zoom magnification and narrow scope of the "Supervisor" makes one aiming down the sights blindsided. Approach the user from the sides. Custom Skin Recommended Maps * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based from the Barrett MRAD (Multi-Role Adaptive Design bolt-action sniper rifle. *It is comparable to the likes of the Elephant Hunter, considering these weapon's design in common. *Its one-shot behavior greatly resembles an Anti-Material Rifle in real life, as a headshot guarantees a fatal blow. *It is one of the best Sniper weapons in the game. *Not counting the real Pixel Gun 3D's weapons with custom skins unlocked in that league, this is the first weapon in the fandom version whose golden skin is unlocked at the Pro League. All in all, it is one of the select weapons with a golden skin unlocked by league. *It is developed by Alliance Precision Arms Ltd.. *Due to the x-ray vision tied with piercing shot, it is essentially the modern (due to the 2010-ish feel) reincarnation of the Third Eye. *The Oracle wouldn't do anything to this weapon since this weapon already has x-ray vision. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Piercing Shot Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary